Lose my head
by samantha994
Summary: *Ozbert* Some times your head gets a bump or loses it and that can lead to happiness, al though it may hurt, a lot. summary probably sucks, just enjoy it p ONESHOT


**IMPORTANT: this is shounen-ai or mild-yaoi, if you don't like this, you better find another story, sorry**  
(btw, it's not as long as it looks^^; )

*****read my friend =p*****

I was sitting at the Rainsworth mansion, quietly watching the rain tapping against the window. I was awaiting the arrival of my servant. He was loyal and kind, but sadly only to me. I had friends and a chain, but non of them got the same kind of warm and welcome feeling from him. Except maybe the lady Sharon, but Break and Alice were deeply hated by him. Oooh, don't see him as unfair, they bug him and Alice even hates him, so he just returns the favor. Gilbert. I sigh, he should have been home by now, I guess the rain is slowing him down. And then, when I was about to complain, I saw a black clothed figure walking in the rain. Not running, not sprinting, just walking in his normal pace towards the mansion. That's typical Gilbert. Rain didn't scare him.

"Gilbert is back!!" I shouted and the others looked at me.

"My oooh my, someone missed him" Break joked, but I just ignored him. I had indeed missed Gilbert.

I ran down the stairs, to the hall and when I had reached it, Gilbert was already inside.

"Gil!!" I shouted, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"Hello, Oz. I'm also happy to see you." He smiled at me and a small blush appeared on my cheeks and I looked at my side, hoping that Gilbert wouldn't notice.

But before Gil could even say something I was pulled off of him. I screamed in surprise when I realized I was thrown on the floor. I looked up, ready to scold the person who did this to me, because I didn't like it. I had fun with Gil and someone rudely took that away from me.

"Who do you think yo-..." I stopped midsentence to see a pissed off Alice looking down at me, with Break and Sharon in the background.

"Alice!!!" I half grunted, half whined. I wasn't really scared of her, just surprised that she was the one.

"Why the heck are you glomping Seaweed-head??" She demanded me, while I stood up and brushed of the dirt of my skirt and pants.

"Because I missed him" I simply said, but that clearly wasn't the answer Alice wanted.

"Why don't you miss me, hu??" She asked and that surprised me. Was she jealous of Gilbert?? My all worthy servant?

"I miss you too, but I miss Gil more" I stated and she made a soft sound that clearly showed her displease. "What's wrong with that??" I demanded.

"How can you miss Seaweed-head??!!! He's a nuisance"

"He's not" I immediately defended. Gil was no nuisance, he was my friend, my servant, my…

"He is and I don't like him and since you are my servant I command you to stay away from him!"

"What??!" I gasped, my eyes wide open, just like my mouth. I fell to the ground in shock and hit my head, hard, against the cold, stone floor.

"OZ!!" I heard Gil and Sharon scream in union.

I felt a pair of soft arms hugging me. I looked up, my vision blurry, but I could still see Miss Sharon clearly. "Damn it, you stupid Rabbit, what did you do!!?" Gil demanded, angry with Alice.

"I didn't do anything, you stupid Seaweed." Aliced defended, also angry, because she was innocent, or at least she hadn't expected my reaction.

"Gil, please, don't" I begged. Trying to stop him from killing Alice.

It worked. Because he looked directly at me, worry filling his eyes and anger slowly ebbing away.

"Oz?? You okay??" He asked me as he took a seat in front of me and watched me lying in Sharon's arms.

"I'm fine, Gil. Thank you, but please, don't kill Alice" I joked. He softly laughed, but suddenly his eyes grew wide in horror. "Gil??" I asked, confused.

I felt Sharon's hand moving away from under my head and a softer and larger hand replacing her hand. Next were my legs, they were lifted by the same large and soft hand.

"He's bleeding" I heard Sharon say, softly. She was scared and so was the person holding me. I could feel it, he or she was trembling with angst.

"You stupid Rabbit!!" Gil cursed, angry with Alice.

"Alice, I care for you, but I will not abandon Gil, not because you ask me, nor if you demand me." I managed to whisper, although I pulled all my strength in those words.

I could see Alice, shocked. She didn't expect me to disagree with her or disobey.

"Oz" I heard Gil say.

I noticed now, that the one carrying me was Gil. Those strong, soft, big hands were his and it made me feel warm inside. I snuggled closer to him and I could feel him moving. He was bringing me away.

I opened my eyes again as soon as I made contact with something soft. My bed?? I wondered, but I wasn't sure. I took a good look at the room, it looked a bit like my room, but this one was darker and pieces of clothes were lying all over the place. Some dirty shirts and pants, a pair of shoes and just as I wanted to look at the opposite side of the room, a hat flew on the ground, followed by a jacket and then I heard the door close. I looked at it, but no one was seen and I could only guess that the person had left the room. I grunted. My head hurt, a lot. I touched the sore place and when I withdrew my hand, it was covered in blood. Just like Sharon said, I thought and I once again looked around the room and then it hit me. This certainly wasn't my room, but I had seen it before, this is Gil's. I blushed. Gil had dragged me to his room, bride-style for that matter.

"Oz??" I heard his smooth voice and looked around.

There in the door opening he stood. He had a blanket and some bandages with him. I tried to get up, because after all, I was ruining his pillow.

"What are you thinking, lie down again!" I heard him command and his hands pushed me down again.

I sighed:"I'm ruining your pillow"

"I don't care" He spoke and he meant it.

That touched me and he carefully lifted me up, so I was sitting in his bed.

"Lean your head against my shoulder" He instructed me and I did.

My forehead touched his shoulder and electricity struck through my body. I tensed me up.

"Oz, relax, I'm not going to hurt you…much" Gil joked, he had noticed my change.

"I trust you" I smiled and placed my hands against his chest, steadying myself.

I felt the blanket against my head, it was wet. The cold water was touching the wound and it made me shiver. Gil just laughed and moistened it against the wound. I grunted, it hurt a little, but it was also soothing.

"I'm sorry" Gil whispered.

I just smiled, but then I felt something soft and warm against my wound, it had the shape of a pair of...lips! My just closed eyes shot open. Gil had kissed my wound, with his lips, his perfect, smooth, red lips. Oooh, how I was longing for those lips to touch mine.

"Can you turn your back towards me and sit in front of me??" Gil asked and I obeyed, I immediately seated myself in front of him and banned the image of Gil kissing me out of my head.

He had taken the bandages now and was softly wrapping them around my head. Soon he was finished and he helped me up since I no longer wanted to lay in his bed, since I had already made it filthy.

"It's nothing, Oz. I'll replace the pillow later" Gil reassured me, but I still refused.

He just shrugged and helped me up. I was still a bit dizzy, but Gil supported me and I was walking towards the exit when I noticed a mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened.

"Something wrong??" Gil asked me as he must have seen the change in my mood.

"I look ridiculous" I whispered, embarrassed with the bandages that made my head look like some Christmas present, fully wrapped and not pretty.

Gil just smiled and took his hat of the ground.

"Here, wear this one, it'll cover most of your bandages" He said as he placed his hat on my head.

I blushed and mumbled a thanks. Gil just smiled and said it was nothing. I suddenly had this urge to hug Gil, to thank him, for taking care of me and protecting me. I turned around and there he stood, smiling, motioning for me to come with him back to the others. I shrugged, I didn't want too. I walked towards him and pulled Gil in a hug. At first he was surprised, but later on, he accepted the hug with pleasure.

"Thank you, Gil. For being there for me, for loving me, for protecting me, for taking care of me. Thank you" I sighed the last thanks and Gil just hugged me closer.

"Come on, the others are waiting." Gil said as he released me.

I refused to walk with him and as he was about to open the door, he looked back at me.

"Something wrong??" He asked.

"No," I smiled, "I just don't want to go to the others."

"Why not??" Gil asked, surprised.

"they're not as kind and understanding as Gil. They will make fun of me and my wound and Alice will probably be mad and I don't want to argue with her right now." I blushed a bit with the first sentence, but Gil looked at me, understanding the pain.

"I can stop that stupid Rabbit from screaming against you." Gil smiled, but I just shook my head no.

"I want to stay here, with Gil." I spoke up, firmly, not seeing it as a request, more as a demand.

Gil looked at me, surprised. He just shrugged and took a seat on his bed. I walked towards him and took a seat on his lap. He was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, it was steady, a bit rapped, but steady. I snuggled closer to him, wanting more of his warmth and comfort. Gil's heartbeat speeded up as he wrapped his arms more tightly around me. I giggled.

"What's so funny??" He asked.

"Your heartbeat" I simply whispered and his heart once against thumped faster against his chest.

I looked up. He just smiled, looking at his side, trying to hide his blush. I smiled back and took his face in both my hands.

"Don't hide" I whispered.

He looked at me, his eyes intense and filled with love, lust and passion. I smiled at him and he smiled back, his blush becoming a deeper red. I soon blushed too as his fingers touched my cheeks. I moved my hand over his fingers and pushed his full hand against my face and snuggled it. Gil pulled his other hand on the other side of my face and leaned forward. I too leaned forward. I wanted him, closer, much, much closer. I longed for him, I did so desperately. Our lips touched in a simple kiss. It was filled with love, pure love and longing from Gil and me. I leaned closer, my hands wrapping in Gil's hair and his arms sneaking around my waist. It wasn't close enough. My head and heart complained and I pressed myself further into Gil. My knees on both sides of his legs. I was larger than him and was clinging to him. He kissed back, his love intense. His tongue was licking my lower lip and I allowed him full access. His lips were pushing hard against mine, his tongue in a battle with mine. We parted after a few minutes, both breathing hard and rapped.

"I love you" I whispered.

Gil pressed his lips once again against mine and I was turned around. My back was now lying on the bed and Gilbert was on top of me. I gasped at the speed and grace, but soon was once again enchanted by his kiss. I pulled him down on me. He was a bit heavy, but soon he had a bit of his weight resting on his arms that were placed next to my face.

"Oz, I love you too" Gil managed to get out between kisses.

I smiled against his lips and for the first time in my life I was crying. Not from fear or anger or pain, but love. Pure love. I never knew someone would love me so much as Gil did.

"Oz is something wrong??" Gil asked as soon as he noticed me crying.

He had stopped kissing me and I hated it. I just shrugged no, but he wouldn't let the subject go.

"Why are you crying??" He asked, worried.

"You.." I managed to get out, suppressing my lust.

"Did I do something wrong?? Did I hurt you??" Gil was panicking.

"Gil, please. I love you, I want you. I'm crying from happiness, you fool. I want you to kiss me, make me yours" I grunted, pulling Gil once again against me.

Gil was surprised, but also touched and willingly granted my wish as he once again pushed his lips against mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. He pulled back, kissing my neck. I threw my head back, gaining him full access. I arched up my body and moaned. He had found my weak spot.

"Gil" I moaned.

He kissed me more intense against my neck and I unbuttoned his shirt. He smiled against my lips and pulled off my jacket. He kissed me harder, sucked against my weak spot and I once again moaned. I stopped undressing him and placed my hands against his bare chest.

"Gil is warm" I whispered.

He smiled. My shirt was open halfway as I pulled his off and laid my head against his chest. He pulled me in a hug, sighing. His head was resting on top of mine as soon as he had thrown off his hat from my head.

"Gil??" I asked "Hmm" He answered.

"Don't leave me" I whispered.

"Never" He said, firmly, kissing my forehead. Our chests were pressed against each other, our warmth was mixed, like our love was. I could feel his heartbeat, rapid, against my chest. It was calming, it was telling me that until it would stop beating, the person who carried it, would protect me. Gil would take care of me. He would never let me down. Not even if I wanted him to.

******  
Advice is always welcome, please do not flame my horrible english:(

******  
I have corrected the text since Charles indeed made a good point, I don't want the word 'rape' to be in my text by accident, it is something horrible and totally out of place in this story. I checked every sentence and corrected what I could. Apologies for I also had forgotten to do a spelling check, I had no word at the time I wrote it and I didn't check it either, foolish of me^^;

Enjoy now:D


End file.
